


good morning

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning After the Proposal, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Lucifer hadn't needed to kneel, but at the same time there's not a thing Sandalphon wants to change about last night.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/gifts).



Sandalphon has been awake for hours, since long before the sun rose. Even so, he can't bring himself to get out of bed — not while Lucifer's still in it, and especially not while his fiancé has an arm around him to keep him there. _Fiancé_ is such a nice word. Every time Sandalphon sees Lucifer, or catches the glint of his new ring reflecting the light, he can't help but think of it. And every time, it sends a trill of warmth through his core. 

It's hardly a chore to stay here, anyway. Sandalphon could spend hours (days, months, years) just staring at Lucifer. Thinking of everything he loves about him (which is _everything_ about him, because he's perfect). Remembering every moment they've spent together, from their days in the shaded garden to the joy of their reunion. 

Sandalphon has always known of the skydweller tradition of marriage, but he'd never expected that it would be so delightful to call himself engaged. The thought of partaking in that ritual had never crossed his mind until Lucifer's proposal, but he likes being Lucifer's fiancé more than anything else in the world right now — and he's sure the only thing that can be even better is being Lucifer's husband. 

His mind still lingers on the night before: the soft glow of candlelight, the sweet scent of rose petals overlaid with the familiar aroma of coffee. He keeps flashing back to that sweet smile when Lucifer took his hand, kissing his ring finger before falling to one knee. 

_"Will you marry me, Sandalphon?"_

Lucifer hadn't needed to kneel, but at the same time there's not a thing Sandalphon wants to change about last night. 

Sandalphon has lain here by Lucifer's side since before the sun rose, watching as golden light slowly filters in through the gap in the curtains. With the way the sun is angled now, there's a little sliver of sunlight right across Lucifer's cheek, bringing out the warmth in his skin and hair. 

His fiancé is the most beautiful being in the world. 

Sandalphon would be content to wait for hours, but he feels the arm around him shift a second before Lucifer stirs. Bright blue eyes meet his, clouded momentarily by sleep before they clear, filling with gentleness that never fails to make Sandalphon melt. 

"Good morning, Sandalphon." Lucifer's voice is a little rough from sleep, but still just as warm as he speaks. Sandalphon smiles back at him, hand reaching up to stroke across the patch of sunlight on his fiancé's cheek, and a sparkle of gold gleams on his finger. 

"Good morning, Lucifer." 


End file.
